


looking for a fic

by anjalygrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjalygrace/pseuds/anjalygrace
Summary: Please help! I have been looking for this fic high and low!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	looking for a fic

Please HELP!!!!  
I have been looking for this work for a very long time, tried it with a lot of tags, but is still unable to find it.  
The story is a soulmates AU.

Dean Winchester is born without a soulmate-mark. 'The first words the soulmate speaks to you appear on your hand'. Dean doesn't have a mark. When he is 5 years old, he asks his mom, Mary, why everyone, including his baby brother sam, has a mark.  
The story has references to Sam meeting his soulmate (Jessy, I think.) Dean works at a coffee shop???

Castiel has the words 'look at him mommy! its the freak!'. Castiel gets attacked by crowly's dogs and he loses his voice. His throat get bitten/scratched . "He becomes the words written on his hand" (I think this is a direct quote from the fiction). Castiel meets Dean across the counter and notices the blank forearm and is hopeful. Dean thinks he is being judged for not having a soulmate and yells at castiel "Look mommy its the freak" (Dean considers himself the freak). Castiel does ASL and explains that he is a mute, while Dean understands ASL because he had learned ASL to do something with his nervous/jittery hands.  
Then there is crying and kissing.

Dean invites Cas to family get-together. Mary notices that Castiel is wearing a scarf, even though it is warm. (Castiel covers the scars on his throat with a scarf).

I think the fic is about 6000 words long, but I am not sure. I tried with all the tags above, but couldn't find this fic. So PLEASE help!!!!!!


End file.
